


Blood versus Water

by banorawhites



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, president shinra keep it in your pants challenge, rufus gets middle child syndrome, rufus is angsting again oh god oh fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banorawhites/pseuds/banorawhites
Summary: Rufus is just a bit upset with the new hire at Shinra.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Blood versus Water

Rufus isn’t talking to his father again.

He’s 15, and his father has just brought in a head for the newly formed Soldier project. He knows his father very well, and looking at Lazard is like looking into a warped mirror.

They look similar enough that Rufus can accurately say his father has a type. Lazard is five years older than him, taller than him- which is infuriating enough in itself, and far more professional than him. He’s serious, dressed well, and practically glowing under his father’s gaze.

He makes Rufus sick to his stomach. He’s what Rufus should be- if they shared a mother it would be Lazard becoming Vice President, no question. Lazard seemed to have his life together already, perfectly dressed for his office work and being the head of a large department at a prestigious company. Lazard wouldn’t sulk in his penthouse apartment when his father scolded him again for running off with a Turk.

“Tseng is your bodyguard, Rufus. I’m well aware that you are the same age but he’s not a playmate! He’s supposed to keep you safe, so you can’t drag him around whatever dingy alleyway you think you’re exploring.’

Even thinking about his father makes a shiver shoot down Rufus’ spine. Thinking about his father with some woman from the slums, wining and dining her to pay for her pussy and then leaving her with a child she didn’t want. Rufus wouldn’t be surprised if there were more children like Lazard out there. He just hoped none of them laid claim to his inheritance, or there would be trouble.

Who was he kidding? No one would believe anyone if Shinra allowed a claim like that to reach the plate. Just because the kid was blonde didn’t mean that they were the bastard of President Shinra. And besides, any doctor’s office could fake DNA tests with enough… persuasion. Another job for the Turks, most likely. Persuasion and threatening. The Turks- terrifying, monstrous men and women in suits who could get whatever Shinra wanted.

That just made Rufus laugh. Especially when he was curled up in bed with Tseng, the boy’s arms around him and face resting in the crook of his neck. What could his father have expected? Rufus had been smitten when he had first met the trainee Turk. When his first task was to become Rufus’ bodyguard, they simply spent all their time together, becoming extremely close very quickly. They weren’t dating… yet, but they had certainly kissed, spent most of their nights cuddling and were about as close as you could get without admitting that you were actually dating.

Currently, Rufus was settled on the sofa with his head in Tseng’s lap. Tseng was flicking through an old Turks case file. He was clearly dedicated about his work in the Turks since he always seemed to be doing something to improve himself. If he wasn’t reading case files he would be at the gym or at more combat training. Rufus, on the other hand-

His father has given him the notes from a meeting that day. Said notes were currently resting under Rufus’ abandoned coffee mug on the table. It was the same meeting they had every week- Heidegger wants more weapons, Hojo wants more test subjects, and Scarlet would like more employees to walk all over. Their wishes would be granted at the expense of whoever his father had deemed their enemy. He doubted it would change by the time he actually had to care about any of this.

“You know, Rufus, I think your father would appreciate it if you read one of those every now and again,” Tseng replied, looking down from his dossier briefly to meet Rufus’ gaze.

“He doesn’t care about me at all. Did you see the bastard he brought in today?”

“You hardly know the man, Rufus.”

“No, I mean it. Did you see the way my father was on edge around him? And the way he looks like my father the exact same way I look like my father? It’s nepotism, what he’s doing.”

“As is making you Vice President of a company that you are wholly unqualified to lead.”

Rufus huffed “If my father can do it, I can, with a lot less illegitimate children on the way.”

“Having one child on the way will be quite surprising, seeing as your tastes aren’t geared towards women.” Tseng lazily flicked a page over in the dossier, as if the conversation was barely interesting to him. It probably wasn’t. The topic came up every other day, it seemed. Neither of the two liked president Shinra, but they were hardly able to admit that publicly. Rufus would be disowned and Tseng would be killed- and then Rufus would probably kill himself, but that was beside the point.

“Oh, neither are yours,” Rufus replied, looking up at Tseng and reaching up for the file he was reading, pushing it away. “Come on... pay more attention to me. You look like you’ve read that ten times already. You probably have.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being prepared,” Tseng replied but set the file down on the coffee table anyway, hand making its way to Rufus’ hair to play with it, running his hair through the blond locks, careful not to tug. He knew that Rufus could take a lot, but that didn’t mean he wanted to cause him any pain.

Rufus rolled onto his side to face Tseng, looking up at him “Yeah, yeah, whatever. At least if you end up taking over the Turks, you’ll make the Shinra meetings a whole lot more interesting.”

Tseng laughed softly “Only if you can stand being around Lazard to turn up to the meetings in the first place”

Rufus groaned and buried his head in Tseng’s lap “I thought you were supposed to be ensuring I went to these meetings, not skip them.”

Tseng laughed quietly, petting Rufus’ head “Oh, I know you’ll go. Even if it does take a bit of persuasion on my part.”

At that, Rufus looked up at Tseng, eyes suddenly hopeful “And what persuasion might that be?”

Tseng rolled his eyes playfully and kissed the top of Rufus’ head “Turn up to the meetings and find out.”

  
  
  



End file.
